


never let it end

by wrennette



Series: quiobi omegaverse 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: After the tumultuous end of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, he wasn't sure how his former Padawan would take the news. This mission was the first time they'd worked together in years, and while Obi-Wan had been cordial and polite so far, Qui-Gon recognized his smiles as the mask of a charming diplomat, rather than any true expression of Obi-Wan's emotions.Qui-Gon's suppressants fail. Surprisingly, this is the start of something good
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: quiobi omegaverse 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804222
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	never let it end

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Oh no the suppressants are gone what will we do AND/OR Identity reveal/exposed as an omega"
> 
> title from "didn't we almost have it all" by whitney houston

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, staring at the small foil and plast packet. The seal must have failed, because instead of a few rows of innocuous looking suppressant tabs, he had a half-congealed packet of chemical sludge. He sniffed, and wrinkled his nose. Utterly ruined. And if he didn't figure out an alternative, the mission would be too. Even on this world full of reptilians, there had to be a pharmacy for offworlders, he reasoned, and tossed the packet, then went to look for a business directory. 

Like most Jedi, Qui-Gon didn’t believe in luck. He didn’t believe in coincidences, nor curses, nor other superstitious nonsense. But a few hours after discovering his ruined suppressants, he couldn’t help but feel at least a little like the universe was out to get him when, after visiting five different pharmacies, none had a supply of heat suppressants suitable for human omegas in stock. 

He took a deep, calming breath. 

It was a setback. He should notify his mission partner, and hopefully the two of them could come up with a work around. He'd missed today's dose, but he'd have to miss the rest of the week before the lingering hormones worked their way through his system. So presuming he didn't get replacement meds in the next couple days, he had a week, give or take a day, before he started showing obvious symptoms of pre-heat. 

The prospect of the upcoming conversation soured Qui-Gon's mood further as he returned to the hotel where they'd been quartered for the duration of this mission. He’d never bothered telling Obi-Wan he was an omega. Xanatos had become uncomfortably possessive when he found out, and so Qui-Gon had taken extra care to disguise himself as a beta while Obi-Wan was a Padawan. The suppressants masked his scent, and he'd always made sure that when he had a heat, he wasn't in their quarters. Obi-Wan had never remarked on Qui-Gon's intermittent 'solo missions,' so he was fairly confident he'd pulled it off.

After the tumultuous end of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, he wasn't sure how his former Padawan would take the news. This mission was the first time they'd worked together in years, and while Obi-Wan had been cordial and polite so far, Qui-Gon recognized his smiles as the mask of a charming diplomat, rather than any true expression of Obi-Wan's emotions.

The distance Obi-Wan had maintained between them after Naboo had been almost invisible at first. Qui-Gon had his long recovery to struggle through, and with the clarity of hindsight he knew he'd set his progress back multiple times by trying to push himself harder. At the same time, Obi-Wan had been a new-made Knight, racing hither and yon at the Council's direction. It was no real surprise that distance had grown up between them. 

But there hadn't been any comms either, no holomessages from Obi-Wan to complain about the bitterness of the tea on Cularin, or note the beauty of a sunrise on Dantooine. There was simply silence, and from the briefing before they embarked on their current mission, Qui-Gon got the impression the Council was supportive of Obi-Wan endeavouring to avoid him as much as possible. 

Qui-Gon knew he'd hurt Obi-Wan when he claimed the right to train Anakin. But he stood by his belief that Anakin was the Chosen One, and needed to be trained as a Jedi. Eventually the Council had agreed to place Anakin in the creche, since it was clear Qui-Gon needed to regain his strength before taking on another student. 

Securing Anakin's future as a Jedi didn't lessen Qui-Gon's regret for hurting Obi-Wan. He had been trying to get up the nerve to apologize to, and hopefully reconcile with, Obi-Wan for well over a year now, without much success. He missed the younger man with an ache that ran deep as his bones, and he'd give nearly anything to thaw the chilly distance between them. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t let something like secondary gender influence their mission, nor even his opinion of Qui-Gon, although Qui-Gon doubted that opinion could be lowered by much these days. Obi-Wan would be as perfectly polite as he had been so far. But having been allowed back in Obi-Wan's presence, Qui-Gon couldn't bear the idea of doing anything that might wedge them further apart, and confessing to a decade long lie of omission likely wouldn't help matters. 

With another deep breath, Qui-Gon set aside his ruminations. He had a week before his condition would become obvious. Perhaps, he thought hopefully, they could wrap things up before then, and be on a ship back to Coruscant by the time his heat incapacitated him. He could prove himself a good mission partner to Obi-Wan, regain some of his trust before he had to ask for help.

* * *

Four days later, Qui-Gon had to accept he had perhaps been unreasonably optimistic. They were making good progress in their negotiations between the colonial culture and native sentients, but they were nowhere near a finalized treaty. He'd left his comm code at all of the pharmacies he'd visited, and commed quite a few more, but none had contacted him with the good news that they had appropriate heat suppressors in stock. Worst of all, as he sipped at his drink at latemeal, he felt an ominous twinge at his core. 

Well aware what the cramping low in his abdomen meant, Qui-Gon disengaged from his conversation and excused himself as politely as possible. Stepping out into the gardens, he took a deep, calming breath. He still hadn't told Obi-Wan about his approaching heat, but he knew that his mission partner had noticed he was pushing through negotiations faster and with less scrutiny than had long been his habit. 

A quiet creaking, and the noise of the diners inside swelled up louder. Soft footsteps approached, and his nose caught Obi-Wan's now familiar musk. Qui-Gon took another deep breath, then realized what a bad idea that was. Obi-Wan's scent was rich and pleasant, not as heavy or overwhelming as some alphas. Qui-Gon wanted to roll himself in it, wanted to see what it smelled like blended with his own scent, wanted to trace it back to Obi-Wan's skin and see what he tasted like.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, and Qui-Gon grimaced. 

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon greeted in turn. If he was already cramping, he knew his scent had probably changed, and Obi-Wan was an experienced alpha; he would know what the softer notes to Qui-Gon's scent meant. Obi-Wan waited, not pressing, but still expectant that Qui-Gon would explain himself. Qui-Gon sighed, trying to figure out what to say - how to say it. 

"Just start at the beginning," Obi-Wan suggested, and Qui-Gon flushed. His anxiety was probably obvious to someone who knew him as well as Obi-Wan. Even though it had been years since they worked together, Obi-Wan wouldn't have forgotten his tics and tendencies. 

"The seal on my suppressant tabs wasn't intact, so the humidity here - they're ruined. I haven't been able to source replacements," Qui-Gon finally said. 

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My last dose was a week ago, and it's possible the last dose or two I took were compromised," Qui-Gon admitted. "I'd been hoping one of the pharmacies would come through, but no such luck. I've started cramping, and I can ignore the discomfort, but I'm at best a day from a full blown heat."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said. "Alright. Um - what do we do to ensure you're safe and comfortable?" he asked. Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, shame nearly choking him. He had assumed - well. He'd long realized Obi-Wan would be a phenomenal Jedi, and an excellent man. It shouldn't be so surprising when Obi-Wan's graciousness was extended even to his old Master.

"We?" Qui-Gon asked thickly, overwhelmed by gratitude, and something deeper and far stronger than mere appreciation of the Jedi Obi-Wan had become.

"I had hoped that by now, you thought me more than merely competent, but if you don't wish for my assistance-" Obi-Wan began, unable to completely disguise the thread of hurt in his voice.

"No - no, that - that's not it," Qui-Gon said, fumbling in his rush to assure Obi-Wan that wasn't the case. "I - I know I have hurt you Obi-Wan, and I know you are far better Jedi than I. I just - I didn't want to impose. I - I would probably be okay if I could find a toy," he said, feeling his face heat. He didn't look over. A toy with a knot would be sufficient. It would have to be. He didn't deserve Obi-Wan's care, and yet, even as he thought that, he knew that Obi-Wan would follow through with the offer. That was just the sort of Jedi - of man - that Obi-Wan was. 

"And to be better than okay?" Obi-Wan asked, voice almost hesitant. Qui-Gon stole a glance over his shoulder, and almost immediately regretted it. A soft flush warmed Obi-Wan's cheeks above his neatly trimmed beard, and his eyes gleamed in the dim light, pupils large and dark. Qui-Gon felt his own cheeks heat further. "If my protection is all you require, I am happy to stand guard over your nest. But if - if you would accept - more intimate assistance?" 

"Yes," Qui-Gon gasped out, realization crystalizing in his heart. It wasn't just that he wanted a return of their previous closeness - he wanted far greater intimacy than that. He wanted this beautiful, compassionate man as his mate. He wanted the care and compassion that Obi-Wan in his generosity would grant anyone, and he wanted so much more than that too. They had a long road to travel before that was a possibility. But a shared heat, even under these less than stellar circumstances, might be the first step on that journey. "Please Obi-Wan. I know - I know we have a lot of work ahead of us - ahead of me, before you can trust me fully. But there is no one I trust more to share my heat."

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them at that, eyes gleaming as he reached up to caress Qui-Gon's jaw and pull him into a deep, hungry kiss. Qui-Gon mewled, sagging against Obi-Wan and letting the shorter man take his weight. The desire that Obi-Wan's kiss conveyed was no simple hormonal response of an alpha to an omega. It was the long held and closely guarded love of one who had thought his affections undesired. Qui-Gon knew that love alone didn't make a successful mating. But it was certainly a good place to start.

"Return to your rooms and make yourself comfortable. I will speak with our hosts to arrange a recess in the negotiations," Obi-Wan directed. Qui-Gon nodded, then brushed their mouths together once more, needing that reassurance before they parted. Obi-Wan held him gently, his Force presence emanating quiet strength and protectiveness. "Go on," Obi-Wan said, and kissed him once more. Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, nodding and then forcing himself to let Obi-Wan go. 

Once he reached the room he'd been given, Qui-Gon debated what to do next. Obi-Wan had only directed him to get comfortable, leaving it up to Qui-Gon just what that meant. Deciding that taking a shower would be a good first step, Qui-Gon stripped and headed to the 'fresher. The large bodies of water on the planet meant for high humidity, which was likely what had ruined his meds. But it also meant there were water showers and deep soaking pools in every 'fresher. Qui-Gon took advantage of that, washing himself thoroughly, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, and every crevice in between.

Qui-Gon dried himself off thoroughly, and fussed around a bit, putting his discarded clothing in the hamper and lining up his boots near the door, plumping the pillows and then punching them back down, and had settled nervously on the bed when Obi-Wan returned with a hovering cargo droid at his back. He hadn't dressed, although he wore his sleep shirt over his shoulders, letting the tie-front hang loosely unfastened. Obi-Wan unloaded the droid and sent it away before securing the room and crossed to Qui-Gon, bearing a pile of extra linens and a cooler. 

By the time Obi-Wan closed and locked the door, Qui-Gon had shifted his weight a half dozen times, started drumming his fingers against his thigh, debated whether he ought to have put all of his sleep clothes on, stopped drumming his fingers against his thigh, and considered that maybe he should have left all his clothes off. Soft grey eyes swept over Qui-Gon, no doubt noting his anxiety, as well as the complete lack of anything like a nest. Obi-Wan hummed quietly, then set his burdens aside and offered Qui-Gon his open hands. Qui-Gon swallowed, taking Obi-Wan's hands and letting himself be pulled to his feet. 

"There's no need for nerves," Obi-Wan gently assured. "How will you be most comfortable? Should we leave the mattress where it is, or would you prefer to nest on the floor?" 

That simple question nearly brought Qui-Gon to tears. Heats had long been an inconvenience, something to get through. He barely had any preferences, because he'd rarely spent his heat with an alpha, and never one so considerate as Obi-Wan was proving to be. Obi-Wan wrapped Qui-Gon up in a warm embrace, shields lowering slightly so his calm, warm Force presence washed over Qui-Gon and buoyed him up. Qui-Gon shuddered as the comforting energy wound around him, and blamed his wonky hormones for his complete lack of emotional control as he clung to Obi-Wan and began to cry. 

"Oh, uh, oh no," Obi-Wan murmured, and guided Qui-Gon to the bed, awkwardly settling them both when Qui-Gon refused to let him go. Obi-Wan ended up straddling Qui-Gon's lap, Qui-Gon's face pressed into Obi-Wan's shoulder as he cried out all his regret and loss and confusion. Obi-Wan let his shields slip further, and his presence intensified, warmth and light and comfort, rock steady in the face of Qui-Gon's emotional whirlwind. 

Slowly, Qui-Gon's tears subsided. He nuzzled against Obi-Wan, seeking the comfort the alpha so readily offered. Obi-Wan pressed soft kisses to Qui-Gon's hair and forehead. Qui-Gon tipped his head up, seeking, and those precious kisses dropped light as summer showers over his eyes and down his cheeks, kissing away his tears, before finally, finally, pressing to his mouth. With a moan, Qui-Gon kissed back, melting into the bed and pulling Obi-Wan down with him. 

Obi-Wan let himself be pulled down, one hand cradling Qui-Gon's head, the other resting warm and firm against his ribs. They kissed deeply, until Qui-Gon's head was spinning and his heart was racing. Only then did Obi-Wan ease back, but only a little. Obi-Wan's pupils were blown out, eclipsing his pale irises to a thin band of blue-grey. 

Sitting up a little, Obi-Wan deftly unbuckled his belt and stripped off his upper clothing, baring his broad shoulders spattered with constellations of red-brown freckles, and his well developed torso with its scattering of wiry ginger hair. Qui-Gon moaned, reaching out, needing to touch. Obi-Wan sat still, a slight gasp elicited when Qui-Gon brushed questing fingers over his pale abdomen, an almost purr working up when Qui-Gon traced the underside of a firm pectoral.

Qui-Gon touched everywhere he could reach, stroking down Obi-Wan's corded arms then back up again. Tracing down the centerline of his chest, then pausing at his waist, fingers hovering at the fastening of Obi-Wan's trousers. Obi-Wan nodded, and shifted slightly. As Qui-Gon undid the closure, Obi-Wan removed his boots and socks, letting them fall to the floor. 

Obi-Wan rose up slightly, letting Qui-Gon push his trousers and underwear down over his hips and past his ass. Pulling away slightly, he finished stripping, then settled back on Qui-Gon's lap. Qui-Gon groaned, the sound trailing into a whine of need as their bare skin pressed together. He wasn't in full heat yet, and was still a bit too anxious for penetration, but Obi-Wan felt incredible like this, warm and heavy over top of him, the thick, hot length of his cock between them. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Obi-Wan promised, and leaned down to kiss Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon kissed back, more than ready to believe that claim. When Qui-Gon was again breathless and dazed, Obi-Wan mouthed at his jaw, then down his neck, sucking briefly at his mating gland before continuing southward, biting teasingly at Qui-Gon's chest and then licking away the flashes of sensation, kissing down his belly and sucking bruises into the hollows of his hips. 

Sharp, keening gasps fell from Qui-Gon's mouth with every exhalation. Obi-Wan licked a broad, hot stripe from his hip down between his legs, nosing his cock out of the way. Qui-Gon knew he was wet already, but then Obi-Wan's tongue was laving over his folds, and Qui-Gon howled. Obi-Wan nibbled and tongued delicately, working Qui-Gon skillfully until he was dripping with need, his cock standing to attention despite not being stimulated. 

"Please, please," Qui-Gon gasped out, reaching down and cupping Obi-Wan's head in his hand, pushing him closer. Obi-Wan let out a rumbling chuckle, but obliged, licking and sucking, thrusting his tongue into Qui-Gon's cunt. Qui-Gon howled, fingers tightening and tangling in Obi-Wan's hair as he rode the alpha's sweet, skilled mouth. Obi-Wan stroked his fingers and thumb over Qui-Gon's half-hard cock, rubbing at the head. It was enough. Qui-Gon came, gasping for air as he squirted. 

Obi-Wan licked Qui-Gon through the aftershocks, lapping up his slick and breathing in his musk. Rising to his knees, he wiped his face with his hand, and Qui-Gon groaned at the sight of him. Come and slick was smeared across his nose and cheeks and lips, and glistened in his moustache and beard. His eyes were still impossibly dark with arousal, and his cock looked painfully hard, flushed nearly purple with need. Qui-Gon licked his lips, unable to look away from that cock.

"Better?" Obi-Wan asked, and Qui-Gon nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from Obi-Wan's groin. He flushed, a bit ashamed at his loss of control. He'd cried all over Obi-Wan, then practically fucked his face, and he wasn't even fully in the thrall of his heat. He nodded. The orgasm had taken a bit of the edge off, and he felt like he could think a little clearer. "Good, why don't we see about getting your nest to your liking?" Obi-Wan suggested. 

Qui-Gon nodded again, and slowly, they worked together to build a nest. Qui-Gon had never really bothered before, and now he wondered if that hadn't contributed to his heats being so lacklustre in the past. He'd only ever done the bare minimum to get himself through, never seeking out comfort or pleasure. He knew many unmated omegas in the Order had trusted partners they shared heats with, alphas and betas they'd grown up with, or other omegas who nested with them and comforted them between solo sessions with knotting toys. Before, he'd always been leery of such arrangements, his old Master's exhortations against attachment echoing in his memory, despite knowing that many Jedi shared their heats without Falling or even approaching the cusp of that endangerment. 

Letting his hands take over and move on instinct, Qui-Gon let his mind turn things over as he set up their nest. It was his own fear, he realized, that had kept him so dissatisfied for so long. Instead of confronting his fear of being compromised by a heat, he'd ignored it, refused to accept that he was afraid. Holding onto his fear had given it power, and likely endangered him far more than sharing a heat would. He shook his head at his willful ignorance. He'd thought himself so strong for standing alone during his heats, when he should have been reaching out to his trusted friends, strengthening their community bonds by letting them take care of him. 

By the time the nest was finished, with a few breaks for food or drinks, Qui-Gon was exhausted. He curled up against Obi-Wan, his head buried in the alpha's neck, and was soon asleep. Obi-Wan waited until he was certain Qui-Gon wouldn't wake, then carefully eased from the nest to wash up and put away his abandoned clothing, then double check their supplies. Once he was satisfied that they had everything they needed for the next few days, he settled back into the nest, meditated briefly, and then let himself fall into a light slumber. 

Obi-Wan woke first in the morning, to the sweet, heavy scent of full heat lingering over them. He stroked Qui-Gon's flank, taking the opportunity to study his former Master. While Qui-Gon had never confided his secondary gender while they were Master and Padawan, Obi-Wan had figured it out years ago while they were on the run protecting Satine. It was a minor miracle they hadn't been forced into a similar situation then, given everything else that had gone wrong that year. Since Qui-Gon had never mentioned his secondary gender, Obi-Wan had assumed that his Master was uncomfortable discussing the matter, and let it lie. 

Looking back, Obi-Wan was incredibly thankful they'd avoided any situations like this when he was still in training, all but certain it would have destroyed their relationship. Obi-Wan had been deeply in love with his Master for the last few years of his apprenticeship, and knew in hindsight he wouldn't have been able to resist a dangerous attachment if that love was paired with a shared heat.

The first years of Obi-Wan's Knighthood, he carefully reviewed his entire apprenticeship, coming to terms with the fact that while he had loved Qui-Gon, they perhaps hadn't been the best suited pairing of Master and Padawan. He was thankful for the training he had received, nothing could change that. But there was a lot that could be improved between them. Reconciling would be difficult, he knew. But he also knew that Qui-Gon was well worth the effort if this shared heat didn't shatter any chance they had of working things out.

At his side, Qui-Gon snuffled softly, nuzzling close. Obi-Wan ran a hand down his muscular flank. He could feel Qui-Gon waking, and leaned over the side of the bed to procure some food and drink from their supplies. If he wanted things to improve between them, helping Qui-Gon have a safe, comfortable heat would be a good first step.

Qui-Gon woke feeling remarkably comfortable - far more comfortable than he usually was so close to a heat. Rather - he corrected himself - at the start of a heat. His mind felt slow and murky, indicating he'd slipped into heat some time during the night. He rubbed his thighs together, moaning at the slick sensation. 

"Easy now, eat for me, I'll take care of you," Obi-Wan said, voice thick with reined in need. Qui-Gon rolled over and opened his mouth without bothering to open his eyes. A sweet morsel of pastry further sweetened with honey and studded with native nuts was placed on his tongue, Obi-Wan's fingers lingering on his lips. Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan’s fingers, sucking gently before he let Obi-Wan pull away. He was fed the rest of his first-meal in a similar manner, cubes of fruit and bite sized pastries, and in between, sips of strong, sweetened tea or tart juice. 

As desperately as Qui-Gon wanted the ache between his legs filled, obeying his alpha like this was satisfying in a different way. Obi-Wan pet and kissed him, telling him how good he was. Qui-Gon would have been deeply embarrassed by such sweet talking, if he didn't feel like his blood was boiling in his veins and his brain liquifying between his ears from the heat. The reflected pleasure of doing as his alpha willed layered over his already aching desire, and by the time he finished the tea Obi-Wan fed him, he was desperate for more touching, more kissing, more pleasure.

Reaching up, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan down and kissed him. "Please, please alpha, need you," he begged, and Obi-Wan kissed him, deeper and deeper until Qui-Gon was dazed with need. Obi-Wan slipped down between Qui-Gon's legs, kissing his cock briefly before licking into his slick, swollen folds. Qui-Gon whimpered, needing more. "Your cock alpha, please, please, your knot."

"I have you," Obi-Wan promised, and shifted. The blunt head of his cock brushed against Qui-Gon, rubbing teasingly over his entrance. Qui-Gon keened desperately, arching his back and baring his neck, splaying his legs wide in offering. Obi-Wan pressed in, seating himself to the hilt in a single, powerful thrust. Qui-Gon howled wordlessly, the barest edge of his need sated. 

"I know love, I know," Obi-Wan murmured, then hiked Qui-Gon's long legs over his shoulders and all but folded him in half, the change in angle drawing a choked breath of surprised pleasure from the omega. 

Obi-Wan rolled his hips, shallow at first. He soon picked up a driving rhythm, pounding hard and fast into Qui-Gon's desperate heat. Qui-Gon gasped and yowled, clasping eagerly and pushing up against him, wanting more, wanting to be knotted and thoroughly filled. Obi-Wan growled, his entire weight pinning Qui-Gon to the bed. His hips pistoned harder and faster, until Qui-Gon was at the burning edge of release. 

Qui-Gon keened as he felt Obi-Wan's knot begin to catch. So close. He was so close. He bared his throat, and Obi-Wan sucked obligingly, raising mouth shaped bruises on his neck, but only biting him lower, not breaking the mating gland. One of Obi-Wan's hands pinned one of Qui-Gon's to the bed, the other holding one of his legs in place on Obi-Wan's broad shoulder. 

Bruising thrusts reamed Qui-Gon open, slammed into his core. Obi-Wan's thick knot caught, swollen inside Qui-Gon's slick entrance. The alpha let out a low grunt, churning his hips as if trying to screw himself even deeper into Qui-Gon. Hot seed poured into the omega, and with a hitching cry, he came as well, clasping wet and eager around Obi-Wan's cock.

Obi-Wan sagged over Qui-Gon, grinding against him. The friction rubbed Qui-Gon's cock and moved Obi-Wan's knot inside him, the hard swell of it pulsing against his sensitive inner walls. Qui-Gon mewled and keened, shifting slightly so his legs wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist. He clenched down as much as he was able, milking Obi-Wan's seed from his cock. 

"So good for me darling," Obi-Wan murmured, voice low and rough. He kissed Qui-Gon's mating gland, then took his mouth, pushing his tongue deep and mimicking the slow, rhythmic thrust of his cock. Qui-Gon moaned, the haze of the heat deepening further now that he had an alpha knotted inside him, and his instincts knew he'd be satisfied by his partner. Now he could relax, just let himself be used, knotted and filled.

"So good," Qui-Gon echoed, voice wrecked. "Yours, yours alpha." Obi-Wan let out a rumbling purr at that, hips rolling to keep his knot stimulated, seated in Qui-Gon's heat. Qui-Gon moaned, clenching and coming again just from the sensation of being so thoroughly pinned and filled. The wash of pleasure overwhelmed him, and his legs fell open as he passed out. Mixed slick and semen squirted out around Obi-Wan's knot, pooling on the bed beneath them. Sated for the moment, Obi-Wan nuzzled against Qui-Gon's neck and let himself fall into a light doze.

When Obi-Wan woke again, Qui-Gon was writhing beneath him, practically sobbing with need as he tried to fuck himself on Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan growled, and Qui-Gon stilled beneath him, looking up with teary, lust-blown eyes. Obi-Wan knelt up and his cock slipped free of Qui-Gon. His knot had deflated while they dozed, and his cock softened a little. Qui-Gon keened as he was left empty, spreading his legs wide in invitation. 

"Present," Obi-Wan growled, and Qui-Gon groaned, weakly rolling over, struggling to coordinate his long limbs. Obi-Wan helped the omega settle on his elbows and knees, legs splayed wide to display his slick, swollen folds. Obi-Wan leaned in close, smelling the sweet, heavy scent of his omega's heat. His cock twitched, and he shuffled into place, rubbing his dripping cock head over Qui-Gon's entrance. "Such a good omega," Obi-Wan praised. He steadied Qui-Gon with a hand on the hip, and then he was sinking in again. 

Qui-Gon wailed as his hungry cunt was filled again. The sound cut off sharply as Obi-Wan began to thrust, and the power behind his hips pushed Qui-Gon's upper body down into the pillows. Qui-Gon whimpered, turning his head to the side so he could breathe, and clinging to the mattress. Obi-Wan's hands were bruisingly tight on his hips, and it felt so good to be held in that possessive grasp as Obi-Wan fucked him deep and hard. 

This round, Qui-Gon came much more quickly. He was so sensitive, and so slick. He came long before Obi-Wan's knot began to swell, crying out short and sharp, the sound punched out of him by a brutal twist of Obi-Wan's hips. Qui-Gon's legs splayed even wider, and Obi-Wan rode him down, pinning him flat to the mattress and humping him, fucking him deep and hard. With his own first orgasm out of the way, Obi-Wan could last even longer. 

Qui-Gon came twice more before Obi-Wan's knot swelled inside him, locking them together. At the sensation of being knotted, Qui-Gon came again, sobbing at the strength of the release and almost immediately passing out, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Obi-Wan groaned deeply as he felt Qui-Gon go limp beneath him. He shifted carefully, mindful of their linked bodies as he settled into the nest. They would need to eat soon, and drink. Wash, if Qui-Gon wasn't too heat-addled. As alpha, caretaking fell to him. He nuzzled against Qui-Gon's neck and shoulders, laying still and letting his knot ease down. 

When he could safely withdraw, Obi-Wan rose. He waited for a few moments to see if Qui-Gon would stir, then retreated to the 'fresher to clean himself up. Returning to the bed, he wiped down the worst of the mess between Qui-Gon's legs. And on his belly. And smeared down his thighs. The sheets and mattress would probably be total losses, but those were problems for later. Obi-Wan ate and drank, then curled against Qui-Gon's side and rested, knowing he'd wake if the omega stirred.

The rest of the heat passed in similar fashion. For three days and nights, Obi-Wan fucked Qui-Gon into oblivion, and in between bouts of rough, enthusiastic sex, he fed and watered the omega, kept them both as clean as reasonably possible, and meditated on possibilities. He had felt something shift in his former Master at the beginning of the heat, but Qui-Gon had been out of his mind with lust and pleasure shortly thereafter, so there'd been no time for a discussion. 

Qui-Gon clearly wanted some degree of reconciliation. Obi-Wan was pleased by the possibility. But there were many paths that could follow after they cleared away the shadows of their parting. It was possible that Qui-Gon simply wanted him as a friend. Or maybe a friend with whom he shared his heats. 

Obi-Wan wanted more than that, so much more, but he also knew that Qui-Gon had spoken the truth when he said that they needed to work to regain the trust they'd once shared. Obi-Wan had forgiven his former Master already, before this mission even started. But that forgiveness didn't mean he'd forgotten the hurt of being cast aside, nor the pain of being left behind, their bond in tatters. 

For now, his priority was taking care of his omega. Once the heat was passed, they could begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
